lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1352
Report #1352 Skillset: Runes Skill: New Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Jun 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 1 Problem: With the Overhaul having completed its first round of skill reversions, it's become clear how much of a disadvantage resistance-wise going Runes or Dreamweaving is for mages. It's to the point that even novices are taught to forego either skillset and select Psionics so that they're better equipped to manage their guild tasks. Since this causes a situation akin to 'having' to forego either roleplay or aesthetics for functionality when it comes to skills, I'm looking to offset this by adding in some basic resistances to both skillsets to make them more viable for everyone utility/hunting-wise. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Based on envoy feedback, create a new ability, RunicArmband (or whichever appropriate wear), early on in the skillset that protects the wearer against a specific damage type based on the rune used in its creation. 5p cast and 5 runes on creation, provides 2/8 resistance to a specific damage type. A damage type needs to be assigned to 11 runes to cover each type, with a preference for the more common ones being lower in the skillset (cutting, magic, blunt, etc.). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1, but include an additional syntax to empower the armband for 60s, increasing the resistance to 4/8 for 2p and an additional runestone outlay. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Solution 1, but include an additional syntax to empower the armband for 60s, adding a secondary resistance of 2/8 for 2p and an additional runestone outlay of the corresponding second resistance type. Player Comments: ---on 6/10 @ 14:27 writes: Solution 1 seems reasonable. I personally don't see a point to either of the other two as they are likely to just confuse and complicate matters. ---on 6/10 @ 20:48 writes: I like solution 3 because it gives a bit more variety and availability of buffs for the runist. I don't think the syntax will be too confusing either. It's pretty straightforward to me. ---on 6/13 @ 03:39 writes: I feel like finding some way to integrate this into RunicAmulet might be more interesting, otherwise solution 1 (no suggestions for integration provided because I can't actually come up with any). ---on 6/13 @ 04:34 writes: The initial proposal did actually first incorporate it to RunicAmulet, but was decided that it would complicate the skill unnecessarily. It's more straightforward to introduce an altogether separate item for this effect, so an Armband was proposed. ---on 6/13 @ 08:13 writes: Either solution 1 or 3 is good. ---on 6/18 @ 06:18 writes: A thought came to me in that this and report 1360 may inadvertently affect druids who also have access to these skills. Because of this, another idea is to scrap 1352 and 1360, rooting the defense in Phantasms instead (which is pretty bare anyway and mage-only). Create a new illusory skill that cycles through 1 of the 11 damage types every 60s, granting a 2/8 resistance to that type before randomly moving on to the next. For 1p, allow a mage to tune the resistance to a specific type, reseting the cycle to back to 60s before it moves on again. ---on 6/18 @ 17:18 writes: The problem statement holds true for druids also, in that these skill choices require forgoing a lot of utility and defense options for pk-only skills. If these are accepted, I see no reason that the solutions should somehow be confined to mages. ---on 6/25 @ 21:29 writes: Solution 1